Devil or Something Else
by InfiKiss
Summary: Chapter 2 : Penyelidikan dimulai dan mereka pun menemukan tengu itu. Sayangnya sang tengu berhasil kabur ketika Shino menebas satu sayapnya. Malamnya, tanpa Sebastian dan Sousuke, Ciel dan Shino tidur bersama, saling menceritakan tentang hidup mereka. Apa akhirnya mereka berteman?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil or Something Else**

**Kuroshitsuji & Hakkenden Crossover Fiction.**

**.**

**Genre :: Fantasy/Action/Supranatural**

**Rated :: T  
**

**Author :: InfiKiss**

**.**

**Based on the manga and anime titled Kuroshitsuji by Yana Tobosu Sensei, and Hakkenden : Tohou Hakken Ibun by Miyuki Abe Sensei. All Characters are theirs but the story line is mine. Please do not copy-paste without my permission. ^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Welcome in Phantomhive's Mansion**

.

"Ahhh~" Shino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengunci aroma laut lepas dalam ingatannya sebelum kapal besar yang ia dan Sousuke naiki mendarat di pelabuhan London.

London? Well, London.

Tunggu! Kenapa Shino di London? Bukankah mereka seharusnya di Jepang?

Baiklah…kita mundur ke lima hari yang lalu. Di mansion Kemonotsuki…

Hari itu Satomi Rio memanggil Shino dan Sousuke ke ruangannya. Ekspresi pemuda pirang, tinggi nan tampan itu tampak sedikit kelelahan dengan sebuah koran terbuka lebar di atas meja kerjanya. Iris biru cemerlang Rio tampak kelelahan ketika menatap Shino.

Shino tampaknya sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang tugas. Sesekali dia memilin rambut ungu gelapnya dan mengoceh sendirian. Dia ingin bermain bersama Murasame, jalan-jalan ke pusat kota untuk mencari makanan, atau sekedar makan daging gratis di Konaya. Genpachi dan Kobungo bilang hari ini Nyonya Konaya membuat banyak daging untuk Shino.

"Satomi-sama, ada apa?" Sousuke memulai bicara. Diam-diam diliriknya Shino yang menguap lebar. Murasame yang bertengger di atas kepala Shino juga menguap mencontoh tuannya.

Rio menatap Shino dan Sousuke bergantian. "Kalian pernah mendengar tentang London?"

"London?" Alis Shino mengkerut. Anak itu menengadah untuk menatap Sousuke, "Sou, apa itu London? Sejenis makanan, kah?"

"Murasame suka makan!" Murasame menambahkan, gagak hitam itu mengepakkan sayapnya penuh semangat. "Nee, Shino~ Ayo jalan-jalan. Murasame ingin makan."

"Urusai, Murasame. Aku juga mau makan."

Sousuke menggosok dagunya seraya berpikir sejenak. Ditatapnya Rio sejurus dan sang pemilik Inugami itu menatapnya serius. "Itu ibu kota Inggris, sebuah negara yang ada di benua Eropa, bukan? Ada apa, Satomi-sama?"

"Inggris?" Kali ini Shino dan Murasame sama-sama menelengkan kepalanya. Tidak paham dengan pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa itu.

Rio kembali menatap korannya. "Aku memiliki koneksi khusus dengan Ratu yang memerintah di London. Baru-baru ini sang Ratu memberikan kabar ada yang aneh di London, entah apa, tapi banyak yang mengaku melihat Tengu. Karena itu aku ingin meminta kalian pergi kesana untuk mengecek. Kalau memang benar ada Tengu yang berkeliaran disana_"

"Matte-yo!" Tiba-tiba Shino menggebrak meja Rio kencang. Iris hijau terang miliknya melotot sebal menatap Rio yang tetap tenang. "Maksudmu kali ini kita harus ke London, Inggris, apalah itu?"

"Ya."

Untuk kedua kalinya Shino menelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia melirik Sousuke, "Oi, Sousuke.. Memangnya London itu dimana?"

"Letaknya di sebrang lautan yang jauh dari Jepang. Untuk kesana kita bisa menaiki kapal pesiar selama beberapa hari."

Kedua mata Shino melotot. Mendengar kata kapal pesiar, entah kenapa hatinya berdegup penuh semangat. Seumur hidup Shino belum pernah melihat kapal secara langsung, paling hanya melihat perahu kayu di danau. Dan sekarang datang kesempatan dia bisa menaiki kapal?

"Tapi kalau Shino tidak mau, maka akan kuminta Kaname_"

"TUNGGU!" Shino menggebrak meja Rio lagi. Dari matanya, entah kenapa Rio bisa melihat kobaran semangat anak kecil yang membara. "Aku terima! Aku akan pergi ke London! Aku mau naik kapal pesiar!" teriaknya cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan Rio. "Berkemas! Berkemas! Kita akan naik kapal!" teriakan Shino yang berlari di lorong terdengar jelas sampai ke ruangan Rio. Sedangkan Murasame juga menjerit-jerit senang sambil terbang mengikuti Shino.

Tinggalah Sousuke dan Rio menghela nafas.

"Anak-anak," bisik Rio seraya menutup korannya. Kini ia menatap Sousuke serius. "Kalian akan tinggal disana sampai masalah itu selesai. Aku dan sang Ratu juga sudah menentukan dimana tempat kalian tinggal. Kerjakan tugas ini dengan baik, Inukawa Sousuke."

"Aku mengerti, Satomi-sama."

Yaaa~ Begitulah kejadian persisnya yang terjadi di mansion Kemonotsuki. Alasan kenapa Shino dan Sousuke (Murasame tidak dihitung) nyaris mendarat di tanah London yang asing bagi mereka berdua.

Kapal pesiar besar itu mulai merapat di pelabuhan. Suara ombak yang berdebur keras membuat Shino semakin bersemangat. Dibiarkanya Sousuke menenteng dua koper milik mereka ketika mereka berdiri menunggu jembatan dibuka.

Perlahan jembatan penghubung kapal dan pelabuhan pun terbuka. Para penumpang menyusuri jembatan itu, Shino meloncat-loncat semangat diantara sekumpulan orang Eropa bertubuh tinggi. Dan senyum anak itu merekah saat melihat betapa ramainya London.

~oOoOoOo~

"Laaammmmaa~ Apa orang Jepang suka sekali terlambat, heh?!" Ciel sibuk mengipas-kipas dengan tangannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia berdiri di pelabuhan, menunggu seseorang yang harus ia jemput. Dan ini sudah mencapai ambang batas kesabaran sang tuan muda. Sesekali diketuknya tongkat miliknya ke aspal, berharap dengan begitu kebosanannya bisa berkurang.

Disampingnya, Sebastian mengerutkan kening sambil menatap jam bandul di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi akan tiba." Ujarnya lembut sambil menatap lurus ke pantai.

Dua hari yang lalu, kediaman Phantomhive mendapat surat dari sang Ratu. Disurat itu tertulis bahwa Ratu mengundang dua orang tamu dari Jepang untuk menyelesaikan kasus Tengu yang belakangan ini meresahkan warga London. Dan sebagai anjing pelindung sang Ratu, Ciel ditugaskan menampung tamu itu selama mereka disini dan memperlakukan mereka sebagai tamu penting.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Panas!"

"Ah, Bocchan~" Sang buttler tersenyum lembut saat melihat sebuah kapal mulai menepi ke pelabuhan. "Sudah sampai."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana wajah orang Jepang itu?" Ciel berjalan mendekati ambang jembatan yang mulai bergerak terbuka dan seketika para penumpang berhamburan dari kapal itu. Mereka melewati Ciel yang acuh begitu saja.

BRUKK!

Mendadak tubuh Ciel oleng ditabrak seseorang cukup keras. Beruntung sebelum ia jatuh ke aspal, Sebastian sudah dibelakangnya, menahan berat tubuhnya. Buttler tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ciel selalu ceroboh.

"Bocchan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Adududuh~ Sakiiit~" erangan seseorang membuat Ciel mengabaikan pertanyaan Sebastian tadi.

"Shino, kau baik-baik saja?!" Sousuke berlari menghampiri Shino yang duduk di aspal sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Pemuda tinggi itu bersimpuh, membantu Shino bangun, kemudian menatap Ciel dan Sebastian yang berdiri memandangi mereka.

Mata tajam Shino memandangi Ciel dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dahinya mengkerut, ini pertama kalinya Shino melihat ada anak perempuan seaneh ini. Tubuhnya sependek Shino, rambutnya biru gelap dengan mata kiri yang ditutup. Bajunya aneh dan dia memakai topi tinggi seperti tukang sulap. Juga membawa tongkat? Apa kakinya pincang?

Sedangkan Ciel juga sama-sama memandangi Shino. Bagaimanapun juga baju Shino yang hanya sebuah kaos lengan pendek putih dengan garis merah di bawah dan celana pendek selutut itu terkesan kampungan dan sangat sederhana. Tak ada satupun anak di London yang memakai baju bergaya seperti itu. Dan wajah anak itu…seperti anak perempuan. Matanya bulat dan badannya pendek!

"Cewek aneh." Sontak Ciel dan Shino mengatakan hal yang sama satu sama lain.

Sousuke dan Sebastian terperangah, sama-sama memperhatikan Ciel dan Shino.

Dan sedetik berikutnya Ciel dan Shino kembali bereaksi bersamaan dengan wajah tak terima. "APA KAU BILANG?! AKU BUKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

~oOoOoOo~

Mansion keluarga Phantomhive jauh lebih mewah dan megah daripada mansion Kemenotsuki. Dan jauh lebih horror. Sejak menginjakkan kaki masuk ke mansion itu, Shino tak berani melepaskan tangan Sousuke. Di mansion megah yang seperti istana ini kan biasanya ada…

"Selamat datang."

"HUAAA!" Sontak Shino menjerit saat melihat seorang kakek tua berdiri menyambut mereka di ambang tangga. "Ha-hantu!"

"Shino, tidak sopan. Dia manusia biasa, kok."

Wajah Shino mendadak pucat ketika melihat Tanaka yang tersenyum serba salah dihadapannya. "A-aku kira hantu. La-lagipula rumah ini besar dan gelap. Jorok! Pasti banyak hantu dan ada tikus! Aku mau pulang!" rengeknya kemudian seraya menarik-narik tangan Sousuke. Kalau begini, rasanya tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Shino sebenarnya sudah berusia delapan belas tahun.

Tentu saja sang pemilik rumah tersinggung dengan ucapan Shino. "Bocah." Ejek Ciel.

Dan Shino mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Ciel sambil melotot. "Bocah yang menggunakan baju wanita, tak boleh mengataiku bocah"

"Siapa yang menggunakan baju wanita, hah? Nantang, nih!"

Untuk kedua kalinya kedua anak laki-laki itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Melotot, tak mau kalah. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang berkedip, seakan-akan mereka akan kalah telak jika berkedip.

Disisi Ciel, Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkah sang tuan muda. Jarang sekali Ciel mendapat kunjungan dari anak yang seumuran dengannya. Dan kalau bertemu dengan anak yang seumuran, sepertinya sisi kekanakkan Ciel akan muncul.

"Silahkan masuk. Lebih baik kita bicara di ruang utama." Ujar Sebastian, mengabaikan perseteruan Ciel dan Shino. "Ah, sebelumnya mohon maaf. Sepertinya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri." Diliriknya Sousuke tenang. "Sebastian Michaelis, buttler di kediaman Phantomhive. Kalian berdua, Inuzuka Shino dan Inukawa Sousuke, orang yang dikirim Satomi Rio-sama dari Jepang. Bukan begitu?"

Sousuke mengangguk, tersenyum sopan. "Anda benar, Sebastian-san. Sepertinya sang Ratu juga sudah memberitahukan semua tentang kami. Satomi-sama juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

"Bagus," Ciel menyela sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan berjalan meniti tangga naik ke atas. "Jadi kita tak perlu lama-lama bicara tidak tentu arah. Karena kalian akan tinggal disini, jadi_"

DA-BUMM! Mendadak terdengar suara ledakan dari bagian lain kediaman Phantomhive.

"BOM!" Shino memeluk lengan Sousuke lagi.

"Huaaaa~ Bocchan! Bocchan! Bocchan!" Entah darimana, mendadak Bard berlari keluar dari sebuah lorong. Baju koki putihnya gosong. Wajahnya tak kalah gosong dari bajunya. Dan rambutnya berubah menjadi model afro.

"Bard? Kau memasak dengan peledak lagi?" Sebastian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun sejenak ia melirik Sousuke dan Shino, "Dan jaga sikapmu. Kita kedatangan tamu hari ini dari negara yang sangat jauh."

Bard melirik ke arah kedua orang asing yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya. Matanya reflek melirik Shino yang berwajah pucat dengan mata ketakutan memandanginya.

"Se-selamat siang! Nama saya Bard, koki utama di_"

"HANTUUUUU!" Belum sempat Bard menyelesaikan kalimatnya, detik itu juga Shino langsung menjerit. Suaranya menggelegar di mansion Phantomhive.

~oOoOoOo~

Ciel tidak bisa tenang. Dia marah, kesal, pokoknya benar-benar tak terima dengan kehadiran Shino yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan mengganggu. Baru pertama kali masuk saja sudah menjerit beberapa kali. Mengira Tanaka dan Bard hantu. Mengatakan bahwa akan ada tikus di rumah itu. Ciel tidak tahan lagi! Memangnya siapa yang sudah susah payah datang menjemput mereka di hari panas?

BRAKK! Dengan gemas Ciel menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Anak itu~ Anak itu~ Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Mau mukul! Mau ngusir! Aaaaargh!" erangnya frustasi.

Sebastian berdiri dibelakangnya, tersenyum lembut memperhatikan tuan muda yang hari ini tampak lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. "Inuzuka Shino-sama, dia seumuran dengan Anda. Kurasa akan bagus jika kalian bisa berteman selama Shino-sama berada di London."

"Berteman sama bocah berisik begitu? TIDAK MAU!"

Sebastian hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Ciel yang marah-marah dan berjalan bolak-balik dihadapannya.

Namun setelah beberapa kali mondar-mandir, Ciel pun berhenti. Satu manik biru gelapnya menatap Sebastian serius. Anak itu pun bersandar di meja kerjanya sambil berpikir. "Tengu, ya~" Ciel melupakan hal yang harus dia pikirkan. "Mahluk apa itu?"

"Tengu, dalam mitologi rakyat Jepang, Tengu adalah semacam dewa yang memiliki sepasang sayap elang dan biasanya hidup di gunung. Sosoknya besar dengan hidung panjang dan wajahnya berwarna merah. Tengu dipercaya mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan pendeta Yamibushi yang bertapa di gunung atau hutan. Biasanya membawa sebuah tongkat yang disebut Konguzue, pedang besar Tachi dan kipas berbentuk daun yang disebut Hauchiwa."

"Tunggu," Ciel memotong, "Kau bilang mereka hidup di gunung? Lalu kenapa bisa muncul di London? Lagipula di London sama sekali tak mengenal Tengu dan bagaimana sosoknya, bukan? London dan Jepang berbeda."

"Karena itulah sang Ratu sengaja meminta bantuan Satomi-sama, seorang Kemenotsuki yang memiliki Inugami."

"Inu…gami?"

"Inugami adalah anjing siluman. Youkai."

Wajah Ciel berubah tegang. "Youkai…maksudmua sejenis dengan Demon sepertimu?"

Sebastian menatap ke sisi lain ruang kerja Ciel, menggosok dagunya seraya berpikir, "Tidak bisa kubilang sejenis. Tapi tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Dan kedua orang itu…" Mendadak kedua bola mata merah Sebastian berubah merah menyala. "Bukan manusia sembarangan."

DEGH! Tubuh Ciel mendadak kaku saat mendengar hal itu dari Sebastian. Shino dan Sousuke…bukan manusia sembarangan?

TOK-TOK!

Perlahan pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka pelan dan Sousuke menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. "Boleh aku masuk? Maaf jika mengganggu."

Bola mata Sebastian kembali seperti semula ketika ia tersenyum sopan. "Silahkan."

Ciel mengitari meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi kerja sambil menatap Sousuke. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian mempengaruhinya. Ciel berusaha menemukan apa yang berbeda dari Sousuke. Kalau dia bukan manusia sembarangan…lalu apa? Ataukah Sousuke sama dengan Sebastian?

'_Tidak!'_ Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Kalau Sousuke adalah Demon yang mengikat kontrak dengan Shino, seharusnya ada segel di salah satu tubuh Shino. Segel yang sama dengan yang Sebastian letakkan di mata kiriku._'

"Bagaimana keadaan Shino?" Sebastian memulai pembicaraan.

Diliriknya sang buttler sopan. "Shino memang agak sedikit sensitive dengan hantu ataupun tikus. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sedikit tenang dan beristirahat." Jawabnya. "Karena itu, selagi Shino tenang ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengan Anda, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel menatap Sousuke tajam. "Apa itu?"

"Tengu yang dibicarakan di London…apa benar-benar Tengu yang sama dengan yang ada di Jepang?" Ekspresi wajah Sousuke berubah serius. "Bagaimanapun juga Tengu adalah dewa yang hidup di Jepang. Karena itu agak aneh ketika kudengar dia menampakkan diri di kota modern seperti London."

Senyum Ciel pun tampak. Ia menyeringai, menopang dagu di atas meja. "Ternyata kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Sepertinya tugas kali ini tidak akan mudah."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Ceil yang pertama memecah kesunyian dengan terkekeh pelan. "Tapi sebelum kita membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut, aku harus mengenal partner kerjaku dengan baik." Ia menyeringai, menatap lurus ke arah Sousuke. "Inukawa Sousuke…siapa kau sebenarnya?" Senyum Ciel menghilang, tatapan matanya menusuk. Seketika atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah dingin.

Dan Sousuke tersenyum sambil menarik nafas. Pemuda tinggi itu melirik Sebastian yang berdiri memandanginya tak jauh dari tempat Sousuke berdiri. Buttler itu menyeringai.

"Tidak beda jauh dengan Sebastian-san…" jawab Sousuke tenang. "Dan kau, Sebastian-san. Kau bukan manusia, kan? Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Aku tak merasakan hawa manusia dari tubuhmu."

Kedua bola mata Sebastian kembali berwarna merah seraya dia membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Saya hanyalah seorang Buttler dari neraka…"

.

.

~To be continued~

.

.

A/N ::

Aku tau ini aneh, crossover dari kuroshitsuji dan hakkenden. Dan sepertinya ngga ada yang baca.

Tapi kalau ada yg baca sampai sini, tolong tinggalkan balasan ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil or Something Else**

**Kuroshitsuji & Hakkenden Crossover Fiction.**

**.**

**Genre :: Fantasy/Action/Supranatural**

**Rated :: T for Violent**

**Author :: InfiKiss**

**.**

**Disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**.**

**CHAPETER 2**

**TENGU!**

.

"Sousuke! Sousuke, dimana kau?!" Shino melangkahkan kakinya di lorong mansion Phantomhive sendirian. Humm~ Sesungguhnya tak benar-benar sendirian karena Murasame sudah bertengger di atas kepalanya, melongok ke segala arah dengan mimik ala gagak penasaran.

Kedua mata bulat Shino menyipit gusar, "Sial, Sousuke. Berani sekali meninggalkanku di rumah hantu ini."

"Ooi, Shino~ Apa kita tidak akan makan daging? Murasame kelaparan."

KRUUCUUK~ Mendadak perut Shino pun berbunyi. Ia ingat belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Ini hari kedua ia berada di mansion mewah itu dan tetap saja Shino tidak terbiasa dengan peraturan bangsawan dimana ada saat makan dan minum teh di jam-jam tertentu. Padahal biasanya Shino makan kapanpun ia mau.

"Aku juga lapar,"

"Makan! Makan! Shino, bagaimana kalau Shino dan Murasame jalan-jalan keluar dan mencari makan?" Gagak hitam itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan turun ke pundak Shino untuk menatap wajah sang majikan.

Shino menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kita keluar diam-diam, Sousuke bisa memarahiku. Dan kalau kita tersesat, itu akan jadi masalah besar. Kita kan bukan di Tokyo, tidak ada Genpachi yang akan menemukanku kalau aku nyasar." Sejenak Shino menghela nafas, mengusap perutnya yang kelaparan dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap.

Agar tidak kesepian, Shino dan Murasame pun memutuskan untuk bernyanyi-nyanyi sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ujung lorong dimana ada tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Dapurnya dimana, ya?"

"Permisssiiiii!"

Shino dan Murasame mendadak menoleh saat seseorang berseru. Suara seorang gadis. Dan ketika itu juga Shino melotot melihat gadis berbaju pelayan berwarna biru gelap dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut merah dikucir dua berlari ke arahnya.

Meirin. Dia berlari terlalu cepat dengan setumpukan kotak ditangannya. Bahkan gadis itu tak bisa mengontrol larinya ketika nyaris menabrak Shino yang tercengang.

"Huaaa!" Murasame terbang kabur dan Shino langsung merapat ke tembok, membiarkan Meirin melewatinya begitu saja.

"Huaaaa!" Tubuh Meirin oleng saat kakinya menapaki satu anak tangga.

"AWAS!" Shino ingin menolongnya, tapi tanganya pendek, mana mungkin sampai meraih Meirin yang sudah melayang jatuh. Reflek, Shino menutup matanya ketakutan. Hanya saja, lama menunggu tak kunjung didengar suara berdebum yang keras.

"Meirin, berhati-hatilah. Jangan berlari di lorong dengan membawa barang."

Suara Sebastian.

Meirin menengadah, menatap laki-laki yang menahan tubuhnya di bawah anak tangga sehingga ia tak terjatuh. Dan wajah gadis itu merona melihat pemuda asing yang tampan tersenyum sopan. Sedangkan disamping Sousuke, Sebastian menangkap kotak-kotak yang tadi dibawa Meirin.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

DEGH!

"Awawawa! Aku baik-baik saja! Terima kasih! Anoou~ Siapa, ya?" Dengan grogi gadis itu melirik Sebastian. Pasalnya dia belum mengenal laki-laki disamping Sebastian itu.

Sebastian mengembalikan kotak Meirin. "Tuan Inukawa Sousuke dan anak kecil yang nyaris kau tabrak tadi Tuan Inuzuka Shino. Keduanya tamu Bocchan dari Jepang."

"Aaaaa! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau akan ada tamu! Ahh~ Apa Anda tamu yang dikatakan Bard kemarin? Kyaa~ Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sousuke tersenyum lembut, kemudian menengadah melihat Shino yang memelototinya galak. "Shino, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sousuke, Shino berlari menuruni tangga terburu-buru.

"Hei, Shino! Jangan berlari menuruni tangga, nanti jatuh_"

BUK! Kalimat Sousuke terhenti saat Shino memukul lengan Sousuke. Tidak kencang memang, tapi cukup membuat Sousuke bungkam ketika menyadari ekspresi cemberut anak-anak di wajah Shino.

"Shino?"

"Sou! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" rengeknya manja.

Sousuke otomatis tersenyum, mengusap kepala Shino seakan-akan dia adalah kakak Shino. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku membantu Sebastian-san menyiapkan makan siang."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Namun pandangannya teralih ketika melihat seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan…

DUKK! Sebuah tongkat mendarat di atas kepala Shino.

Ciel. Wajahnya kesal. Datar. Rasanya benar-benar tengah sebal melihat Shino di depannya. Dan entah apa alasannya, dia, dengan entengnya memukul kepala Shino dengan tongkatnya. Sebastian dan Sousuke otomatis tercengang lagi.

"HEEE?!"

Ketika Shino memelototinya, Ciel balas memandanginya datar. "Jangan seenaknya bersenandung di rumah orang! Suaramu tuh jelek! Dan…" Namun sedetik berikutnya Ciel terdiam. "Kau tadi…sendirian? Ta-tapi aku mendengar suara yang lebih jelek. Suara serak yang aneh. Itu bukan suaramu?" Ya, Ciel ingat dia mendengar Shino bernyanyi, tapi itu tidak sendirian. Ada satu suara lagi.

Siapa?

DEGH! Shino tersentak kaget. Sadarlah ia kalau Murasame masih belum kembali ke tangannya dan masih berterbangan di langit-langit mansion itu.

"A-aku-"

"Shino kan bersama Murasame!" Dengan riang dan tidak tahu aturannya, gagak itu mendarat di atas kepala Ciel yang membatu sekejap.

Sebastian menatap gagak hitam itu kaget. Sousuke pun tercengang. Shino, wajah anak itu pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ingin sekali memarahi Murasame tapi wajah syok Ciel membuatnya tak mampu bicara apapun.

"Mu-mura…"

Ciel gemetaran. Perlahan ia menengadah tepat ketika gagak itu menunduk dan tatapan mata keduanya bertemu.

"Halo!"

"GAGAKNYA BISA NGOMOOOONG!" Kali ini gantian, Ciel yang menjerit syok melihat seekor gagak hitam bersuara serak itu berbicara—sambil bertengger di atas kepalanya.

~oOoOoOo~

Sebastian dan Sousuke tak bisa tidak tertawa ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara Shino dan Ciel tadi. Kedua anak itu benar-benar membuat mansion Phantomhive ini kelihatan lebih ceria. Setelah insiden Murasame di atas kepala Ciel tadi, sepertinya Ciel benar-benar marah. Jadi anak itu langsung mencekik Murasame, berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu keluar mansion dan melempar gagak itu keluar sambil berteriak, 'PERGI KAU GAGAK SETAN!' (padahal buttler tampan yang selalu disisinya juga setan/Demon/iblis).

Tentu saja Shino tidak tinggal diam. Sambil mengejar Ciel yang tadi mencekik Murasame, begitu Ciel melempar Murasame, anak itu langsung menendang pantat Ciel sambil berteriak 'HEH! LEPASKAN MURASAME, BODOH!'. Dan keduanya pun bertengkar lagi. Butuh waktu bagi Sebastian dan Sousuke untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Sousuke memutuskan menggendong Shino secara paksa, membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Sebastian juga membopong Ciel dengan gaya biasa –ala bridal style- dan mengantarnya ke ruang kerjanya. Kalau tidak dipisah, keduanya bisa nekat adu jotos. Tentu Sebastian ataupun Sousuke tak mau hal itu terjadi. Dan makan siang pun dilakukan di ruang mereka masing-masing.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Bocchan bersikap seperti anak-anak begitu." Ujar Sebastian seraya mengiris daging tebal dan memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kini ia dan Sousuke tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Sousuke tersenyum. Ia sudah mendengar tentang keluarga Phantomhive dari Rio. "Kudengar dua tahun yang lalu Mansion ini terbakar dan kedua orang tua Earl meninggal."

"Bocchan menghilang setelahnya dan akhirnya aku menemuinya. Menawarkan kontrak dengannya untuk membalas dendam dengan pertukaran jiwanya." Ujar Sebastian melanjutkan.

Dari sisinya, Shino melirik Sebastian dalam diam. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau cerita tentang Demon yang mengikat kontrak itu benar-benar ada."

Dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum. "Tidak beda jauh dengan Shino-sama," Disusunnya daging-daging itu di atas piring keramik putih dan Sebastian meletakkan beberapa lembar daun persetelli juga tomat iris sebagai hiasan. "Bukannya sama saja dengan Murasame. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pedang itu—dalam wujud gagak."

"Shino dan Earl Phantomhive…mereka sama." Sousuke terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu dia mengambil sepotong roti sup dan membelahnya menjadi lima potong, menyusunnya di sekeliling sebuah mangkuk kaca dimana ada sup kentang mentega.

Gantian kali ini Sebastian yang memandangi Sousuke. "Jika aku boleh bertanya, kenapa Murasame bisa ada padanya? Dan kau…kenapa kau tidak tercium seperti manusia? Kau adalah manusia yang memiliki sosok lain dalam tubuhmu. Sedangkan Shino-sama, dia memiliki dua jiwa di tempat yang berbeda."

Sousuke tersenyum, "Lima tahun yang lalu, desa tempat kami tinggal, desa Ootsuka, dibakar oleh seseorang. Semua warga desa mati, aku dan Shino pun nyaris mati. Satu-satunya yang selamat tinggallah Hamaji, adik angkat Shino. Saat itulah Satomi-sama datang. Menurut Shino, dia datang sambil membawa pedang Murasame dan membuat perjanjian dengan Shino jika ia ingin bertahan hidup." Sousuke memberi jeda sejenak dalam ceritanya ketika ia melirik ke arah panci sup yang menggelegak. Dimatikannya kompor dan kembali berbicara, "Saat itulah Murasame memasang segel di tangan Shino dan mereka harus selalu bersama jika Shino ingin tetap hidup. Dan Yoshiro, seekor anjing milik keluarga Inuzuka yang telah mati pun masuk ke dalam tubuhku, membuatku tetap hidup dengan setengah kekuatannya. Sejak hari itu, kami bukanlah manusia biasa. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Sorot mata Sousuke kini berubah sedih. "Aku memang masih bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Tapi tidak untuk Shino. Bayaran yang ia dapat dengan bertahan hidup dan menjadi semang yang bergabung dengan Murasame adalah…anak itu tidak akan pernah tumbuh lagi."

"Tidak pernah tumbuh? Apa dia tak akan bisa dewasa?"

Sousuke mengangguk. "Shino seharusnya sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Tapi sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan sampai selamanya, selama dunia ini berada, dia akan tetap abadi dengan sosok anak kecil berusia tiga belas tahun." Kedua iris kelabu Sousuke menatap Sebastian. "Sama dengamu, hidup selamanya sampai dunia ini menghilang."

Sebastian tidak menatap Sousuke kali ini. Matanya fokus dengan satu set alat minum keramik di hadapannya yang tengah ia bersihkan. "Dan itu bukanlah pilihan yang ia inginkan." Ujar Sebastian menanggapinya.

~oOoOoOo~

"Malam ini, setelah makan malam, kita akan memulai penyelidikan. Semua yang melihat Tengu mengatakan bahwa ia keluar malam hari. Jadi kita harus bergerak di malam hari jika ingin menemukannya." Ciel memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka makan malam.

Sebastian berdiri setia disisinya, menuangkan segelas wine putih ke cangkir kaca milik Ciel. Sedangkan Shino mengambil kursi yang agak jauh dari Ciel, memakan daging dengan asyiknya. Sekali, terkadang Sousuke memarahinya, tapi toh Shino tak pernah peduli. Sedangkan Murasame juga bertengger di atas meja. Makan daging.

Daging itu candu…bagi Shino dan Murasame. Pepatah memang benar, like pet like master. Oke, abaikan~

Dan sadar tamu menyebalkan itu tak mendengarnya, Ciel pun kesal lagi, "Ya, kau! Dengar kalau aku bicara!" tudingnya dengan garpu ke arah Shino.

"Bocchan, Anda tak boleh menunjuk seseorang tamu dengan garpu."

"Urusai, Sebastian!" Ditatapnya Murasame sebal. "Lagipula sejak kapan ada hewan yang boleh makan di meja makan, sih?!"

"Murasame bukan hewan!" Gagak hitam itu mengepakkan sayapnya, protes. Lalu melahap daging dengan semangat lagi seakan kalimat Ciel tadi sama sekali bukan masalah.

Shino sama sekali tak menggubris Ciel. "Berisik. Kalau kau tidak mau makan dengan Murasame, sana pergi."

"Yang tuan rumah siapa, siiihhh?"

"Earl," Sousuke pun memutuskan merubah topik pembicaraan untuk mengembalikan tensi di ruangan itu. Diteguknya air putih dari cangkirnya, menyudahi makanannya, membiarkan Shino mengambil semua daging jatahnya. "Apa Anda memiliki data-data tentang kasus ini?"

Gerakan Shino terhenti kini, saat ia sadar kalau mereka harus mulai serius. Sejenak anak itu menatap Ciel yang bersandar di kursinya.

"Sebastian sudah mengumpulkan semua data yang dibutuhkan."

"Berapa banyak orang yang sudah melihat Tengu?" Shino bertanya dengan nada lebih serius.

Ciel meliriknya, "Sangat banyak. Hampir tiap malam. Dan belakangan ini kasus semakin parah karena beberapa orang kota dikabarkan diculik oleh Tengu itu. Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan hal ini, tapi bukankah Tengu tidak memangsa manusia?"

"Tidak." Shino kini menunduk, menatap piringnya yang nyaris kosong. Dia mengingat Shinobu sekarang, si anak berdarah Tengu yang memiliki Tama yang sama dengannya. "Di Jepang, aku mengenal seorang anak yang berdarah setengah Tengu dan setengah manusia. Dan Tengu, menurutnya, tidak memakan manusia sama sekali. Mereka hanyalah semacam dewa, atau ada yang bilang juga iblis, yang hidup jauh di dalam gunung. Tak banyak yang mengaku pernah melihat Tengu yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi…apa yang ada di London?" Sousuke kembali mengusap dagunya, berpikir. "Ataukah…" Kini diliriknya Sebastian diam-diam, sang buttler pun meliriknya. "Demon?"

Mendadak Ciel bereaksi. "Kalau memang Demon…"

"Yah paling tidak kasus ini tak berhubungan dengan manusia. Kalau para Scotland Yard mencoba memecahkannya pun, itu terkesan mustahil." Gumam Sebastian sambil kembali menuangkan gelas Ciel yang kosong ketika sang tuan muda menyudahi makan malamnya.

Daging di piring Shino sudah hampir habis, tapi ia kehilangan nafsu makan, jadi disodorkannya ke arah Murasame yang dengan bahagia menghabiskan semuanya. Shino menatap Ciel yang tengah meneguk minumannya, "Jadi malam ini kita akan pergi?"

Ciel menatapnya. Kedua manik biru gelap itu tampak serius. "Sebelum itu…"

~oOoOoOo~

"APA-APAAN INI?! AKU MENOLAK MEMAKAI BAJU WANITA SEPERTI INI!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan baju wanita, Kampungan!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini Ciel dan Shino saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Sosuke dan Sebastian tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain sama-sama menghela nafas memperhatikan mereka.

Sebelum pergi, Ciel menyeret Shino ke kamarnya, meminjamkan satu stel baju untuk Shino mengingat tubuh mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Ciel tak mau terlihat berjalan dengan orang berbaju aneh. Di London, seorang bocah dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek seadanya itu sangat, sangat, sangat aneh. Jadi Ciel melemparkan satu stel kemeja putih panjang dan celana jeans krem bertali ke arah Shino. Dimana dimata Shino itu adalah baju perempuan. Well, bagi Shino mungkin semua baju Ciel adalah baju perempuan, apapun bentuknya.

Ciel sendiri mengenakan baju yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Shino. Sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans coklat tua, ditambah jubah biru gelapnya. Anak itu memakai topi coklat untuk menyamarkan penutup mata yang selalu dipakainya agar tak terlihat jelas. Akan menyebalkan kalau ada yang melihat Earl Phantomhive berkeliaran malam-malam.

Sebastian, sih, dengan baju biasa. Satu stel jas hitam dengan mantel hitam panjang selutut menutupi tubuhnya. Dan Sousuke, nyaris tak berbeda jauh dengan Sebastian. Ibarat dua buttler yang tengah mengawasi dua tuan muda mereka masing-masing.

Sousuke menawarkan diri menjadi kusir kereta kuda bersama dengan Shino, membiarkan Ciel dan Sebastian di dalam. Bagaimanapun juga akan berbahaya jika Ciel dan Shino berada di satu ruang sempit seperti kereta kuda begitu.

Lima belas menit berkuda, mereka pun sampai di pusat kota London. Sebastian mengikat kuda itu di sebuah lampu jalan dan mereka berempat mulai menelusuri trotoar kota London yang tak terlalu ramai.

"Beda sekali dengan Jepang," gumam Shino.

Ciel melirik anak itu. "Mana gagak hitammu?"

Shino pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia tengah tertidur."

Tatapan mata Ciel berubah serius. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sebastian, tentang Shino, Sousuke, juga Murasame. Begitupun Shino yang telah mengetahui siapakah Sebastian sebenarnya.

"Jaga agar gagak itu tidak terlalu berisik." Ciel menambahkan sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Sebastian yang berjalan disisinya menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sousuke, "Di Jepang? Biasanya kenapa Tengu menampakkan diri?"

"Tengu biasanya akan mencegah orang-orang mendalami agama Budha atau Shinto. Tapi ini adalah London, dimana Kristen dan gereja berada dimana-mana. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk muncul, apalagi menculik manusia." Jawab Sousuke sambil berhenti berjalan, menatap ke langit malam. "Dan ini bukanlah gunung."

"Tunggu, Sou," Shino menengadah untuk menatap Sousuke, "Apa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan manusia? Seperti Shinobu, apa mungkin Tengu itu menjalin hubungan dengan manusia?"

"Kurasa bukan begitu."

Ciel hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu dalam diam. Namun akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang, "Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata memang seperti itu? Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia—Tengu bodoh itu?"

"Tidak." Sebastian membantah, meletakkan tangan di dagu sambil berpikir, "Benar yang Sousuke katakan, kurasa bukan begitu. Jika memang dia menjalin hubungan atau semacamnya, dia tak mungkin menculik beberapa manusia. Mungkin ini sedikit lebih serius daripada menjalin hubungan…"

"Maksudmu, Sebastian?"

Tatapan mata buttler itu berubah serius. "Korban."

DEGH! Ciel dan Shino sama-sama tercengang.

"Tapi Tengu tak memangsa manusia!" sergah Shino cepat. Namun baru saja ia ingin kembali membuka suara, mereka berempat sama-sama tercengang.

"GYAAAAA!" Suara lengkingan teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas, tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Shino dan Ciel orang pertama yang berlari mengejar arah suara itu. Sebastian dan Sousuke menyertai mereka dengan wajah serius, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi disana.

Mereka berempat berlari melewati lorong sempit yang gelap dan berbau sampah, kemudian berbelok di ujung lorong. Ciel dan Shino sama-sama tercengang saat mereka sampai di sebuah wilayah kecil, dimana ada sesosok mahluk besar tengah membopong tubuh wanita di pundaknya.

TENGU!

Tengu berwajah merah itu menatap Shino dan Ciel. Dengan satu serangan, ia melemparkan pedang Tachii-nya ke arah Shino dan Ciel. Shino bisa dengan sigap menghindar, meloncat tinggi di angkasa, sedangkan Sebastian buru-buru memeluk Ciel, membawanya meloncat menghindar.

Ciel mencengkram mantel Sebastian erat. "Tengu!"

"Benar, Bocchan. Itulah Tengu."

Kini Ciel menelan ludah. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa di dunia ini ada mahluk seperti Tengu. Jujur saja, dia tampak menakutkan di mata Ciel. Wajah merahnya mengingatkan Ciel dengan warna api yang membakar mansion-nya dua tahun lalu.

Merah…api…

Dan kedua bola mata Ciel membulat sempurna ketika sepasang sayap terkembang di balik punggung Tengu itu, ia berniat kabur. "Sebastian! Jangan sampai dia kabur!"

Shino mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Perlahan sebuah bola mata merah muncul di permukaan tangannya, bola mata dengan titik hitam itu menggeliat dan mendadak dua ruas tulang bercabang pun muncul dari permukaan tangan Shino, menembus kulitnya, seiring dengan tampaknya segel garis keunguan di lengannya. Kedua ruas tulang itu berubah menjadi sepasang sayap dan bola mata itu berubah menjadi sesosok gagak hitam besar bermata tajam.

Ciel kembali tercengang dibuatnya. "I-itu…sosok Murasame yang sebenarnya?"

"Bukan," Sousuke mengoreksi. "Murasame yang sebenarnya_"

Gagak besar itu bercahaya gelap saat angin hitam menyelubunginya. Dalam waktu sedetik gagak itupun berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang sudah berada di genggaman Shino.

"Pe-pedang…?"

"Jangan kabur, kau, Tengu jelek!" Shino meloncat tinggi, nyaris tampak melayang di langit malam ketika mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai Tengu itu.

Dengan satu tangan yang memegang kipas, Tengu itu menggerakan kipasnya, menciptakan angin kencang yang otomatis menerbangkan tubuh Shino ke arah tembok.

"SHINO!" Sousuke mendadak berubah menjadi sesosok anjing Carribean Husky berbulu putih abu-abu dan berlari ke arah dimana Shino nyaris terjatuh. Sousuke meloncat setinggi mungkin, mencapai kerah baju Shino, menggigitnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menabrak tembok demi melindungi Shino.

"SOU!"

Ciel menegang, "Sebastian!"

Buttler itu menanggalkan mantelnya, meloncat setinggi sang Tengu dan menyeringai tajam. Kedua iris merahnya kembali menyala ketika ia melepaskan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan pentagram di permukaan tangannya.

Di bawah, Ciel memperhatikan kedua sosok yang melayang itu tak percaya. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos. Ini perintah!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian berbisik. Dengan sangat cepat ia menerjang Tengu yang bergerak cepat di langit, menghindari sabetan pedang Tachii Tengu itu sebisa mungkin. Membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

Tengu itu berdesis, "Demon…"

"Kau tak bisa lari."

"SEBASTIAN! Jadikan tumpuanku!" Tiba-tiba Shino berteriak dari bawah, membuat Sebastian reflek menatapnya yang entah bagaimana sudah meloncat setinggi mungkin kearah Sebastian.

Sang buttler mengerti maksud Shino, ia menunduk di udara tepat ketika Shino menekan bahunya, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk meloncat lebih tinggi.

Anak itu mengayunkan Murasame ke arah Tengu dan menebas satu sayap Tengu itu. "Berhasil!" Shino sempat tersenyum bangga sebelum kemudian ia tersentak kaget ketika Tengu itu mengayunkan tongkatnya, memukul tubuh Shino sangat keras.

Sebastian menangkap Shino, membuat keduanya terdorong ke belakang. Dan saat itu digunakan si Tengu untuk pergi. Dengan satu sayap, ia terbang tak seimbang, tapi berhasil kabur dengan sangat cepat sambil membawa wanita yang tadi dipikulnya di bahu.

Sousuke, masih dalam wujud Yoshiro, berlari menghampiri Shino dan Sebastian yang terjatuh di aspal. "Shino! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kita tak bisa membiarkannya kabur!" Shino tak mempedulikan Sousuke dan langsung berlari begitu saja melewati Ciel yang masih tidak bergeming. Wajahnya serius dan Ciel tahu itulah sosok Shino yang sebenarnya.

Shino bukan hanya anak-anak.

Jadi, entah kenapa, Ciel mendadak mengikuti langkah Shino, berlari menyusul anak yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Mereka meninggalkan Sebastian dan Sousuke yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

~oOoOoOo~

Sepuluh menit berlari, Shino dan Ciel tidak menemukan Tengu itu dimanapun. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, peluh membasahi kening mereka ketika berhenti berlari untuk menarik nafas. Shino masih menggenggam Murasame di tangannya dan tentu itu membuat beberapa orang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, Shino. Paling tidak jangan membawa pedang seperti itu." Ujar Ciel terengah-engah.

Shino mengangguk dan seketika pedang itu berubah kembali menjadi seekor gagak hitam. "Murasame! Cari dimana Tengu itu berada!"

"Roger!" Gagak itupun langsung terbang pergi meninggalkan Shino dan Ciel.

Shino tak kuat berdiri, mendadak ia terjatuh di aspal sambil mengusap keningnya yang basah. "Sial! Aku tak menyangka Tengu itu kuat sekali. Tapi, dia benar-benar Tengu yang sama dengan yang ada di Jepang." Gerutunya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Kota London semakin sepi dan dingin. Tak lagi banyak orang yang halu-lalang disekitar mereka, jadi Ciel memutuskan ikut duduk disamping Shino sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Diam-diam Ciel memperhatikan Shino, apa yang Sebastian ceritakan tentang anak itu kembali terngiang di telinga Ciel. "Jadi…"

"Jadi?" Shino pun menatapnya.

"Tidak." Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata Shino dan menoleh ketika melihat Sebastian dan Sousuke berlari menghampiri mereka. "Sebastian! Kemana saja, kau?"

"Bocchan, Tengu itu,"

"Oooi, Shiinooo!" Murasame telah kembali.

"Murasame!"

Gagak itu bertengger di atas kepala Shino. Wajahnya kelihatan bingung ketika menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menunduk untuk menatap mata Shino. "Murasame tidak menemukannya. Tapi, Shino, Murasame merasakan ada yang aneh disekitar sini."

"Ada yang aneh?"

Sebastian pun bersimpuh di samping Ciel. "Shinigami." Tatapan matanya lurus ke sudut jalan. Di bawah sebuah lampu yang bersinar temaram, di sana Sebastian melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata anehnya.

DEGH!

Ciel menatap ke arah pandang Sebastian. Perlahan ia menggertakkan giginya saat melihat pria berambut merah panjang itu. "Grell Sattcriffe." Desisinya penuh emosi.

Mantel merah yang dikenakan si pria itu melambai tertiup angin, menguarkan bau darah yang anyir yang tertangkap di hidung Ciel. Sontak bayangan Madam Red, bibi Ciel yang mati dibunuh oleh Shinigami itu terlintas lagi.

Grell tersenyum, meletakkan dua jemarinya di wajahnya, "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Sebby." Ujarnya genit dengan tatapan mata serius.

~oOoOoOo~

Malam semakin larut, lilin yang bersinar temaram tak membuat Ciel terlelap. Bayangan Grell masih menghantuinya ketika Shinigami berambut merah itu berbicara dengan Sebastian dengan ekspresi serius. Setelah itu, Sebastian mendekati Sousuke, berbicara dengannya. Setelah itu lagi, Grell menghilang. Ekspresi wajah Sebastian dan Sousuke aneh, tapi mereka tak mengatakan apapun. Sebastian pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke mansion.

Ditanya pun kedua orang dewasa itu tak menjawab apapun. Dan itu membuat Ciel resah.

Setelah menggantikan pakaian Ciel dengan piyama, Sebastian langsung pergi dan mohon izin melakukan penyelidikan sendiri bersama Sousuke.

'_Apa yang mereka ketahui, tapi tak kuketahui…_' Ciel menatap lilin yang bergerak-gerak dalam keheningan.

Ada yang disembunyikan Sebastian, entah apa, tapi ia tak ingin Ciel tahu. Dan jika Ciel tak tahu, bagaimana dengan Shino. Apa anak itu tahu sesuatu?

TOK-TOK~

Ciel melirik pintu kamarnya yang perlahan terkuak. Shino menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menatap Ciel dengan pandangan memelas.

"Shino?"

"Ciel…" Anak itu melangkah masuk. "Aku…tidak bisa tidur di kamarku, Sousuke tidak ada." Keluhnya sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur ukuran King size dengan kanopi milik Ciel.

Sedetik Ciel hanya memandangi Shino dalam keremangan cahaya lilin. Namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas, menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberikan satu ruang bagi Shino.

"Mau tidur denganku? Aku juga tak bisa tidur…Sebastian pergi entah kemana bersama Sousuke. Dan itu membuatku resah."

Senyum Shino merekah. Anak itu langsung meloncat naik dan mengambil posisi disamping tempat tidur Ciel. Ditatapnya sosok Ciel, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat bola mata kiri Ciel yang menggambarkan pentagram, sama dengan pentagram di permukaan tangan kanan Sebastian.

"Lambang itu…"

Ciel menyentuh kelopak mata kanannya. "Ikatan antara aku dan Sebastian." Bisiknya pelan.

Shino mengangguk. Perlahan ia menarik lengan kemeja di tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan segel keunguan yang muncul di lengan kanannya. "Dan ini adalah segel yang mengikat antara aku dan Murasame."

~oOoOoOo~

Malam semakin larut namun bukan berarti Ciel dan Shino sama-sama langsung terlelap. Keduanya berbaring dibalik selimut tebal, memandangi langit-langit tempat tidur berkelambu krem muda itu dalam keheningan sesaat. Masih sama, cahaya lilinlah yang menerangi kamar itu.

Ciel melirik Shino dari sudut matanya, anak berambut ungu terang itu tampak cemas. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Kau memikirkan Sousuke, ya?" tanyanya dan Shino mengangguk pelan. Kini Ciel kembali menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya dan terdiam.

"Aku..sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Sousuke." Shino berbicara. "Dan kau mungkin sudah mendengar semua tentangku dari Sebastian."

"Begitulah."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Shino, "Tak kusangka kita memiliki masa lalu yang agak mirip, ya?" gumamnya sendiri sambil merubah posisi tidurnya agar bisa menatap Ciel. "Hei, Ciel~ Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Ciel melirik Shino datar.

"Apa kau…membenci orang yang telah membakar mansion Phantomhive dan membunuh kedua orang tuamu?"

Untuk sejenak Ciel tertegun, menatap dalam keheningan. Kemudian satu seringaian tipis muncul di wajahnya, "Tentu. Dan untuk itulah aku hidup. Karena aku akan membalas dendam kepada mereka yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Dan kau," Kini Ciel melirik Shino, "apa kau membenci orang yang membakar habis seluruh desamu juga menewaskan seluruh keluargamu?"

Shino mengangguk. "Untuk itulah aku menerima Murasame. Meski_"

"Taruhannya adalah hidup yang abadi?" Ciel memotong. Kali ini ia berbalik untuk menatap wajah Shino lebih jelas. "Apa kau tidak takut? Kau akan hidup selamanya. Menyaksikan semua orang yang kau kenal, sahabatmu, orang yang kau sayang, semuanya, mati. Dan hanya kau yang tetap hidup. Apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Butuh waktu Shino untuk berpikir. Kedua iris kehijauannya menatap lurus, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ciel tahu senyum itu, senyum tegar yang menyembunyikan berjuta kesedihan di dalamnya.

Dia.. Shino. Memiliki senyum yang seperti itu.

"Aku takut. Sangat takut." Suara Shino pelan, nyaris berbisik. Perlahan anak itu memejamkan matanya erat, menekan sesuatu di dalam hatinya dan satu tangannya menggenggam tangannya yang lain. Tangan dimana Murasame hidup di dalamnya.

"Ketika kubayangkan kelak semua yang kukenal menua, mati, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Ketika itulah aku merasa sangat takut, merasa sangat kesepian. Rasanya hidup ini adalah sebuah kutukan." Lanjut Shino pelan. "Tapi itu dulu." Kini ia tersenyum melirik Ciel.

"Dulu?"

Shino mengangguk. "Sekarang, bagiku tak masalah. Mungkin suatu sat hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang, selama masih ada satu orang yang berada di sisiku, kurasa semua itu sudah cukup. Tak ada ketakutan yang harus kukhawatirkan. Meski hanya Sousuke saja yang ada di sisiku, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kedua mata Ciel untuk pertama kalinya terpana menatap Shino. Bagaimanapun juga Shino memang jauh lebih tua, meski penampilannya sama dengan Ciel. Dan pikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dari Ciel.

Ciel takjub dengan anak itu. Sungguh…

"Kau sendiri, Ciel. Apa kau tidak merasa takut? Bagaimanapun juga kelak ketika dendammu terbalas, kau akan mati. Sebastian akan mengambil jiwamu. Kau akan meninggalkan semua yang penting untukmu, semua yang kau sayang. Apa kau tidak takut?"

Ciel tertegun, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Aku…tidak tau." Bisiknya.

Shino pun terkekeh mendengarnya. Satu jemarinya menuding ke arah wajah Ciel yang menatapnya. "Ciel, itu bukan jawaban. Tidak tau itu menandakan bahwa kau masih ragu dengan pilihanmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ciel. Kedua mata biru gelap itu hanya memandangi senyum Shino dalam diam.

"Seperti halnya kau melempar koin, hanya ada dua jawaban, atas atau bawah. Pertanyaan ini pun begitu, hanya ada jawaban iya atau tidak. Ketika kau jawab, kau tidak tau. Itu artinya kau ragu, kau masih belum siap, kau masih bimbang dengan keputusanmu." Shino menjelaskan.

Enggan menanggapi ucapan Shino, Ciel memutuskan memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin kau benar, mungkin kau salah. Entahlah…"

Shino pun terkekeh dan ikut memejamkan matanya. "Lebih baik kita tidur. Sou bisa memarahiku jika ketika ia pulang aku masih terjaga." Shino pun menguap dan mencoba menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi anak itu sampai akhirnya Ciel mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Shino. Dipandanginya wajah tenang Shino dalam-dalam. Ini…pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidur menemani Ciel–selain Sebastian, sejak kedua orang tua Ciel meninggal.

Ada sedikit ketenangan dalam hati Ciel. Entah karena kehangatan Shino menjalar, melewati selimut itu sehingga menenangkan Ciel. Atau karena sesuatu hal yang lain, Ciel tak paham.

Tapi perlahan kedua mata Ciel terasa berat. Dipejamkannya kelopak mata perlahan dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Ciel pun terlelap.

"Sebastian-san," Sousuke mendatangi Sebastian yang tengah memegang cawan lilin. "Apa kau melihat Shino? Dia tak ada di kamarnya." Wajah Sousuke kini tampak cemas. Ia takut Shino berkeliling di tengah malam dan tersesat di mansion luas itu.

Sejenak Sebastian berpikir, tapi detik berikutnya ia melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan kepada Sousuke untuk mendekatinya. Sousuke pun menurut, dengan heran dia menghampiri Sebastian yang sudah membuka pintu yang tadi baru saja ditutupnya.

Pintu kamar Ciel.

Kedua orang dewasa itu masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Awalnya Sousuke tercengang, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Shino dan Ciel tampak tenang dalam tidur mereka.

"Mereka terlihat lebih baik daripada yang kubayangkan." Sebastian bergumam pelan. "Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan besok."

"Aku akan membantumu." Sousuke tersenyum sopan kepada Sebastian, menghampirinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Dan sang buttler hanya mengangguk ketika ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Ciel pelan-pelan. Enggan membuat kedua anak itu terbangun dari tidur mereka.

.

TBC~


End file.
